Smurf
Smurf, or Simple Smurf, is the current Legate (Leader) of the Lemon army, and he was responsible for the death of the Romans after the Death of Club Penguin. Early Career The battle between the CLONES and the DROIDS rages throughout the sinkhole. OBI-WAN rides up to CLONE COMMANDER CODY. OBI-WAN: Commander, contact your troops. Tell them to move to the higher levels. CLONE COMMANDER CODY: Very good, sir. CLONE COMMANDER CODY starts to move away, then remembers something and returns to OBI-WAN. CLONE COMMANDER CODY: (continuing) Oh, by the way, I think you'll be needing this. He hands OBI-WAN his lightsaber, and the LIZARD rears up. OBI-WAN: Thank you, Cody, (smiling) Now let's get a move on. We've got a battle to win here. CLONE COMMANDER CODY: Yes, sir! OBI-WAN and the LIZARD ride off down the wall of the giant sinkhole. The battle rages throughout the city. CLONE COMMANDER CODY (2224,) takes out his comlink and listens to the HOLOGRAM OF DARTH SIDIOUS as, far below, OBI-WAN can been seen battling DROIDS on a landing platform. DARTH SlDIOUS: Commander Cody, the time has come. Execute Order Sixty-Six. CLONE COMMANDER CODY: It will be done, My Lord. The HOLOGRAM disappears, and CLONE COMMANDER CODY gestures to a nearby Clone Trooper. CLONE COMMANDER CODY: Blast him! The battle rages all around OBI-WAN. DROIDS and CLONES are everywhere. OBI-WAN is riding on a LIZARD, cutting down DROIDS as he races across the battlefield. Suddenly a volley of laser blasts from behind him knocks him and his LIZARD off the wall of the sinkhole. He looks around just in time to see his CLONE TROOPS are firing on him. OBI-WAN falls hundreds of feet to the bottom of the water-filled sinkhole. The sky slowly awakens on the crystal world of Mygeeto. A battle rages. Clone troops battle the droid armies across a long bridge. KI-ADI-MUNDi uses his light saber to deflect enemy fire. CLONE COMMANDER BACARA (1138) exits a Gunship near the entrance to the city. He rallies his TROOPS to attack the city, then gets a message on his comlink. He stops and moves to one side as a HOLOGRAM OF DARTH SIDIOUS appears on the comlink in the palm of his hand. He moves further into the shadows. DARTH SlDIOUS: Commander 1138 . . . CLONE COMMANDER BACARA: Yes, sir. DARTH SlDIOUS: The time has come. Execute Order Sixty-Six. CLONE COMMANDER BACARA: It will be done, My Lord. DARTH SIDIOUS fades, and the CLONE COMMANDER snaps the comlink closed and looks to the main plaza of the city, where KI-ADI-MUNDI is leading the charge. The clones stop. KI-ADI-MUNDI turns around and is blasted by clone fire. He's killed before he can defend himself. Roman Revival After the death of Club Penguin, Smurf was the one who revived the old Roman army on Club Penguin Rewritten in late 2017. While he struggled in the beginning to get good numbers, he has since recieved full suport and assistance from Roman legends such as Djgtjvgyhxgy, Twitchy543 and Antonio960, which proves without a doubt that this is the next era of the Romans. He says he aims to make the community a better, more joyous place, to grow Romans to be the best army out there, and to make their members feel as if Romans is their second home. He plans to not let flash player CPPSes get in the way of their community, and says the Romans shall grow to amazing heights. Category:Penguins Category:Romans Category:Army leaders